


What cannot speak, cannot lie.

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Sherlock doesn't speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is seven and has never uttered a single word. Teen Mycroft tries to help by buying him a stuffed doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What cannot speak, cannot lie.

"Say Myc?" 

Sherlock just grunted. He smirked up at his big brother like he was playing a game. "Hmm. How about Mummy?" Mycroft smiled, and sure enough Sherlock stayed silent. Instead, Sherlock seemed more interested with playing with his nails.

"Please 'Lock? Mother says she'll send you away." Mycroft tried to threat. He rose to his full height, at fourteen he was nearing a growth spurt but still managed to look intimidating. Sherlock shuddered. No. No speaking. Mycroft rolled his eyes and pulled on his coat. "Lockie, I know you can hear me. Mother and father tell people you are deaf and that's why you don't speak. They're ashamed of you. That's why they argue!" Sherlock burst into tears; white hot tears sprang from his eyes, but he just sat there on Mycroft's bed in silence.

"No. No. Don't do that! I.... I didn't mean it." He pulled his younger brother into a hug, squeezing him close to his chest. "I have an idea." he pulled away and went into his closet. Hiding something behind his back he turned back to his brother who had now stopped crying. Sherlock was more transfixed on the hidden object to be still upset. "You can have this." Mycroft said as he padded back to the bed. "Its a teddy see? Father doesn't know I kept it. You can name him if you want?" he smiled as he passed the small toy to Sherlock. Turning the teddy in his hand Sherlock noticed the blue buttons for eyes, soft yellow pelted fabric for hair, a fluffy jumper covering the body. They seven year old beamed, his smile reaching his eyes as he looked up from the toy to his brother. Mycroft just kissed his head and made his way to the door, gently pulling it closed on his way out.

"I'll call you...... Jawn!" Sherlock said quietly, voice a little rusty from lack of use. 

Mycroft just smiled and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Aw cute Sherlock.


End file.
